Bullseye (daredevil)
When the Kingpin has a problem, the Kingpin calls his problem solver. Bullseye (Colin Farrell) is an intense Irish assassin with a target permanently affixed to his forehead. He's hired for the toughest jobs because he is the best. He takes his targets seriously, so much so that he never misses. Not once. That is, not until Daredevil (Ben Affleck) makes him miss. Kingpin - real name, Wilson Fisk (Michael Clarke Duncan) - hires Bullseye to take out one of his top associates, Nikolas Natchios. It seems Natchios wants out of the crime business, but for Fisk, he only knows of one way to get out, and it ain't alive. So Bullseye is brought in to finish him off. Meanwhile, Daredevil has been searching for the Kingpin for years, and when he sees Natchios is in danger, he tags along. He arrives just in time to meet Bullseye, who tries to get rid of the blind superhero before he takes care of Natchios. But Daredevil avoids Bullseye's darts. Bullseye MISSES. "I never miss!" He does eventually accomplish his mission, and even manages to make it look like Daredevil killed Natchios. But Bullseye is enraged by the Man Without Fear. Kingpin is happy with his work, but realizes Daredevil will remain a problem. Bullseye volunteers for the job of killing the hero, free of charge. All because Daredevil made him miss. But while Bullseye is on the trail of Daredevil, so is Elektra, Natchios' daughter. Believing Daredevil to be her father's killer, Elektra confronts Daredevil. Unbeknownst to her, the man behind the mask is Matt Murdock, the man she has fallen in love with. Elektra gets the upper hand on Daredevil and unmasks him, sending her reeling with emotion. And then Bullseye arrives. Elektra is a well-trained fighter, but she's not much of a match for Bullseye. He stabs her through the chest and leaves her for dead. Daredevil watches as Elektra slips away, and soon he's off to find Bullseye. They end up fighting in a local church, and Bullseye uses the giant organ's pipes to his advantage, deafening Daredevil's powerful ears. But the blind man soon stages a comeback, making Bullseye miss many more times and ultimately kicking him through a stained-glass window high above the street to his (supposed) death. He lands on the car of reporter Ben Urich, the man who has been tracking the Daredevil story. Bullseye, indeed. INTELLIGENCE - 5: Bullseye is the muscle for the Kingpin; he's not behind any master plans of his own. POWER - 8: His fighting skills are good, but his throwing skills are amazing. Hence the name. VILENESS - 9: Nobody is safe near this guy, even if you're in a bar or a church. SWAY - 7: His intense stare is enough to intimidate most people, probably moreso than his Irish accent. PURITY - 10: He's an assassin paid to do what he's told, but when Daredevil makes him miss, Bullseye makes the job very personal. PHYSICAL - 7: Seems like your average psychopath until he reveals the bullseye cut into his head. Category:Movie villains Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Super villains Category:Archenemy Category:Humans Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational villains